Opposites Attract
by maduuuu
Summary: Bonnibel is going to be a sophomore at OHS. She's been getting bullied by a group of girls every day for the last five years until one day, an ebony haired girl helps her out in the middle of a fight. She quickly becomes attached to to the older girl and soon grows... Feelings for her? No... That's not possible, right? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Beep.

What the hell?

Beep.

Oh, wait...

BEEP.

"Oh shut up already!" I hit the alarm clock and rolled over with a groan. I sat up and rubbed my eyes to look over at the clock. 6:35 AM. Great, school. I'm the smartest female in my grade which in my school, is very unfortunate. Most of the kids in my school are juvenile delinquents and don't particularly care about how they do in class. As for me, everything comes naturally, so I don't really have to worry about studying all that much. Anyways, I get bullied almost every day in school by a group of girls because of their lame excuse; I'm a "teachers pet". It's not like I try to be... Trust me, I wish I could get the _least_ amount of attention here. The real reason they bully me is because of their leader, Ember. She was dating one of my best friends (well, one of my only friends), Finn, and she thought I was trying to separate them. Crazy, right? I mean, Jake, another one of my bes- I mean only friends, used to tell me Finn had a crush on me when we were like thirteen, but it subsided due to my oblivion towards him. I felt bad, really, but I never saw him as anything more than a friend.

I sighed. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention my unusually pink hair? It's been like that ever since I could remember. My mom says it just has something to do with a birth defect, so I just try to ignore it. "Bonnibel! Come eat your breakfast!" I heard my mom yell. She must have made bacon pancakes... Again. My mom makes them almost every morning. She got the recipe, or should I say idea, from our neighbor Cake. Her real name is Kate, but when her foster sister was younger, she called her "cake", so that's just kind of what everyone around here calls her. We live in a really small town, to be honest.

"Coming!" I yelled to her, groaning once more as I got out of my fuchsia colored bed. I yawned, starting to strip down as I made my way to my closet. I mine as well look nice for my first day back to school. I rummaged through my hanging clothes and managed to fine a light pink, sleeveless dress. It came down to my mid-thigh and the top half was decorated with lace. I slipped on some matching pink vans and made my way down the stairs. The aroma of pancakes filled my nose and my mouth began to water.

I walked to our dining room table and sat down in my usual spot, next to my older brother Bubba. He was a very attractive boy with perfect strawberry blonde hair. He was tall, a little pale, and had a perfect smile. "Good morning," He said, greeting me with a smile. He was also one of the most intelligent boys in his grade, but surprisingly, he never got bullied for it. Instead, he almost got praised. His grade is a bit smaller than mine, considering hes a senior and most of the delinquents either went to jail for drugs, or smartened up and decided to start worrying about their life. I wonder if anyone in my grade will ever be like that...

"Morning," I said smiling back. Shortly after, our mom came walking in with an enormous plate of pancakes. She always seems to over do it... she walked over to the table and set the platter in the middle, as Bubba and I stared wide-eyed at the mountain of pancakes.

"Uh..." Bubba stuttered, never taking his gaze off of the mountain of breakfast, "Where's dad?" he said finally looking away from the pancakes, up towards our mother.

She chuckled a bit at our reactions before answering, "He had an early conference this morning and hes going to be stuck at work all day, so make sure you have your keys because I'm going to be running errands all afternoon." She grinned down at us, "Now c'mon, eat up!" She laughed before turning around to go clean up the kitchen.

We both looked at each other and shrugged before devouring into the pancakes. I watched my mom as we ate, wondering why she wasn't sitting with us. She must have already ate. She always was an early bird. My train of thought was interrupted when Bubba started speaking to me, "Did you get your schedule?" he asked after swallowing the forkful of pancakes he shoveled into his mouth.

"Uh, yeah." I said pulling a piece of paper out and handing it to him. He took it and examined it, making different expressions as he went down the list. When I first got it, I read through the classes and the teachers. Some of the teachers sounded familiar from when I listened to Bubba talk about his day when he was in my grade, but I never really payed close attention.

"Hmm... Well, it looks like you have Home EC first period with T.T.!" he said, suddenly eager. He could tell I was confused by the look on my face because the next thing he said was, "Her real name is Mrs. Trunks, but everyone calls her T.T. I'm sure she'll love you, just like every other teacher you have," he said with a smirk. I shot him a glare and he put his hands up in defense, still smirking, "hey, hey, I'm just joking."

I rolled my eyes and started getting up, "Well, I'm going to go finish getting ready," I said grabbing our plates and bringing them to the kitchen. I set them in the sink and made my way upstairs. When I got up there, I walked to my bedroom and into my bathroom. I brushed out my hair and decided to leave it down, considering it was perfectly straight today. I brushed my teeth, grabbed my bag, and headed down stairs.

"Ready?" I heard Bubba ask as I made my way to the door. He wore a plain white t-shirt, pink skinny jeans, and white converse with a pink tongue on them. He got all new pairs of shoes to match all of his outfits. You could say he was a bit of a perfectionist.

"As always!" I said with fake enthusiasm as I gave him two thumbs up. He chuckled and shook his head. He turned around and opened the door for me. On our way out we yelled, "Bye mom!" in unison.

"Bye guys! Have a great day! Love y-" she rambled on as Bubba closed the door. "what'd she say?" I asked him. He just shrugged his shoulders and started walking away. I caught up to him and we walked in comfortable silence to our bus stop bus stop and waited for its arrival before it came and picked us up. This was going to be a _long_ day.

**Okay, so... How was it? This is my first fan fiction ever, so I don't expect it to get a lot of reviews and stuff, but it's good practice, right?Also, I'm super sorry if there's any grammatical errors. I tried my best not to make any .**


	2. Chapter 2

I looked out the window and watched the scenery as we went by. It was still pretty dark, but there was enough light to see. The sun would be coming up soon, and we'd all have to spend another day in the hell-whole we call school. I pulled out my iPhone and ear-buds and attempted to untangle them, "Here, let me get that," Bubba said, taking the ear-buds from my hand, "Are you excited?" He asked, doing a better job untangling them than I did.

I didn't really want to converse right now, but I didn't want to be rude, "Nope," I stated plainly, hoping this would end soon. He chuckled and handed back my now untangled ear-buds, "Thanks," I said, grabbing them and plugging them into my phone. He only nodded and picked up a book and started reading it. I could never read it a vehicle. My motion sickness is so bad that I'd probably puke before I even opened up the page. Guessing small talk was over with, I put my ear-buds in and shuffled my music. As we reached the school, everyone exited the bus, leaving just Bubba and I. He got up and made his way off, and I followed shortly behind him. When we were off, we said our goodbyes and departed our ow ways. I didn't really want him to leave... I wanted someone to walk with into the school because I always seemed to find trouble even before I set foot over the threshold.

As I made my way towards the entrance, I heard people whispering behind me, "Look who it is, little Miss Pinky herself," I heard an all to familiar voice say over the loud whispers behind me. I sighed heavily and turned around. There she was, Ember Inferna, the "Flame Princess" herself. She had gotten that nickname over the years. She always seemed to set fire somewhere. After all, she moved around the neighborhood about five times in just this past year for accidentally setting them on fire. She had medium length red hair that came down just below her shoulders. She wore an orange v-neck and red shorts with brown combat boots. She had a weird taste in clothing... But, sad to say, it suited her. The red-head smirked and made her way towards me and all of her friends surrounded me, leaving no way to escape her wrath. My heart started racing and I felt every last one of my muscles tense up, "What's up Pinky? On your way to go make all the new teachers fall in love with you? Maybe steal some girl's boyfriend on the way?"

Great, now I'm mad, "You know that's not what happened," I mumbled under my breath. Everyone started gasping because I "dared" to talk back to her. She now had a scowl on my face and she came so close to me that our faces were just inches apart. She stood a good two inches taller than me. She must have grown over the summer, considering I've been taller than her for the past five years.

"What did you just say? That's not what happened?! You know damn well it's true! Finn would've loved me if you weren't in the picture," she growled at me. What? I don't even like Finn like that! He's just my best friend... I clenched my fists and scowled at the ground. I backed up before bringing my fist up to my head and giving her a hard punch to the jaw. She fell back on the ground, holding her cheek, and staring at me in disbelief, "Why you little..." She mumbled, jumping up and charging at me.

I closed my eyes and flinched in fear, but I never felt anything. What? Why? I opened my eyes to find an ebony haired girl holding Ember back. She grabbed her shoulders and threw her back, standing in front of me, "I suggest you get your shit and leave. Now," she growled to the red-head.

"W-Who the hell are you?!" Ember stuttered, holding her cheek once more. She had long, black hair that went down to the small of her back. She wore a loose-fitting, black band t-shirt and denim shorts and red converse. She must be new, because I've never seen her before and I know everyone around here. Small town, remember?

The people around us started whispering and I could hear faint things like, "Look, it's the new girl," and "She's even scarier in person!" and "Vampire Queen!" Vampire Queen? Sure, she was pretty pale... And had black hair... Was that seriously why they called her that?

She snickered, "What's it to you? Get lost, kid." And just like that, Ember picked up her back and started walking away with her posse. She looked back and shot me a glare, meaning this surely wasn't over. The ebony haired girl turned around to face me and damn, she was beautiful. She had soft features, minus her crimson red eyes that could shoot fear through anyone, "You might wanna get out of here, too," she said in a softer tone, but still strong enough to scare the shit out of me. I flinched at her words and stared in awe at her beautiful features, "I know, I'm perfect," she said with a smirk, noticing my jaw-dropped face.

"I-I..." I started saying, but lost all my words as I tried to snap myself back into reality, "Thank you. For you know, telling Ember off," I mumbled, looking down. I could feel my face start to heat up. "Maybe I'll see you around?" I asked, looking back up at the elder teen. Oh no, I'm so stupid... She's not going to want to talk to someone like me. I mentally slapped myself before she started to talk.

"Maybe, kid. Later," she said and started walking towards the entrance. Wait, I never learned her name! Stupid, stupid, stupid... I mentally slapped myself once more. I guess I could try and find out later...

* * *

I walked into my first class of the day, Home EC, and took a seat more towards the back. I took out a notebook and pencil, ready to take notes. Even though it's the first day of school and we just get papers, it's always a good thing to be prepared, right? Besides, you never know with these teachers... When I looked up, I saw a plump lady with a green dress with apples and trees all over it and brown hair pulled back into a bun walk in and close the door behind her. I assume she must be Mrs. Trunks, a.k.a. T.T. As she started taking roll, someone barged through the door and made all of us jump, "Sorry I'm late, I got lost in the freshman wing and..." she cut herself off when her eyes landed on me. Her face started to build up with confusion and she headed towards the seat next to mine as she continued talking, "...and I had to ask a million people how to get here," she said, never taking her gaze off of me.

"Well, that's quite alright sweetheart, it is your first day I presume, correct?" the ebony haired teen only nodded and took the seat next to mine. I looked away and felt my face start to heat up. T.T. continued taking roll, "Now then, next on the list is Marceline Abadeer," she said looking up and around the room. "Over here," the elder teen said with a wave of her hand as she slouched back into her seat. Abadeer? Like Hudson Abadeer? Was she related to him? Hes one of the richest men around here! He's the man that runs Abadeer Enterprise. He's been around here forever, how come I never heard of her? Maybe she wasn't related to him?

I sat there and stared at her. Now it was my face that was building up with confusion, "Yes, Abadeer," She said glancing over at me with a smirk on her face, "My father is Hudson, if that's why you're staring at my so intently," she said, enjoying my now embarrassed face. "If you're his daughter, then how come I've never heard of you?" Everyone knows everyone around here, so how come I haven't heard of her? She had to be lying... Right? She sighed and rolled her eyes, "I've been home schooled my whole life. My dad thought I should spend my last two years of school in a public school so I could get the feel of having to socialize five days a week for seven hours," She sneered, looking away, "Well now, that's enough about me, what about you?"

It was as if it was on cue, T.T. said, "Bonnibel Bubblegum," I hesitated. I didn't really want Marceline to know my real name. It was always an embarrassment, just like my hair.

"H-Here," I stuttered, speaking just loud enough for everyone to heard. I heard a few small laughs here and there and Marceline smiled at me. No, not laughing, but smiling. What? How can you not laugh at my embarrassing name?

"Cute name," she stated, then smirked. I knew it. I knew she wouldn't be able to resist making fun of it. I felt my face start to heat up and I quickly looked away as a scowl crept across my face, "oh, c'mon, it's not that bad," she said in a more serious tone. I shot her a glare and she put her hands up defensively, "Alright, alright. It's pretty bad. But it suits you."

I continued glaring at her and said, "Are you saying a bad name suits me? Thanks." She stopped herself and looked down. She put together what she said and looked up at me apologetically.

"Sorry, kid. Y'know I didn't really mean it like that..." she mumbled looking back to the front of the room, "I'll just call ya Bonnie," she said with a smirk, never taking her eyes off of T.T. I rolled my eyes and stared into space.

By the end of class, we all had a million papers about safety rules, violations, what supplies we'll need, and basically just what we're going to be doing throughout the year, "Well look-y here, it says we're going to be doing projects that include having a partner and we need to choose one by the end of the week," Marceline said as we walked out of the room.

I looked onto the paper with her as I shoved all of my papers into my bag. I guess I'll have to sort through them later, "Well, since you don't really know anyone else, would you like to be my partner?" I asked as we walked along, desperately trying to keep my cool and hoping she'll say yes.

"Well Miss Bonniboo, maybe I don't know anyone else because it's only my first day of school and my first class just ended." I bit my lip and looked away, feeling my face start to heat up. Damnit. I shouldn't have asked, "Speaking of not knowing anyone, I still haven't learned a thing about you. All I know is that you seem to have a weird obsession with pink," she said as she looked me up and down and examined my hair.

I sighed, "Well for starters, my hair isn't dyed. It's natural," I said staring blankly at her. She had a look of shock on her face and and motioned her hand in a circle, telling me to go on, "I'm supposed to be a freshman, but my grades are so advanced that they decided to move me up when I was younger. Due to my intelligence, I get bullied almost everyday by that girl you saved me from this morning and I have been for the past five years," I looked back over at her and she stopped.

"And _nobody_ has done anything about it?" she asked and I could hear the anger in her voice. Why did she care so much? It's not like she's been bullied before... She's been sheltered her whole life from the nightmare we call society.

I looked away in shame, "Well, my best friends stick up for me, but our teachers are so afraid of our students that they're afraid to do anything about it," Marceline sat there and stared at me. She had a look of shock, disbelief, and disgust. I could tell she was at a loss for words because she just kept stuttering.

"Hey, Bonnie!" I heard someone yelling down the hall and Marceline and I both looked their way. I saw Finn and Jake running down the hall towards us, with Finn waving his arms like a lunatic, "Hey Peebs, I heard Ember tried fighting you again..." he said, hanging his head in shame. Jake rested his hand on Finn's shoulder and tried giving him a reassuring smile.

I perked up and smiled at Finn, "It's okay, really! I'm fine, see?" I exclaimed, spinning around in a circle, showing I had no damage done. He straightened up and nodded, smiling back at me.

Marceline cleared her throat and took a step towards me, "Well, I gotta run. I guess I will see ya later. Bye guys," she said, giving a slight wave and jogging down the hall.

"Who's that?" The two boys said in unison. I just smiled and walked down the hall, both boys trailing behind me.

"Marceline Abadeer." I said with a smirk. Finn and Jake looked at each other and looked back at me. Before they could say anything, I said, "Yes, Abadeer," and I explained to them everything she told me on our way to our next classes.

* * *

My next three classes flew by. When the bell rang, everyone quickly exited the room and I walked to my locker. I grabbed my shoulder bag that has my phone and money in it and made my way to the cafeteria. As I waited in line to buy my food, I looked over at the table I usually sit at to see Finn and Jake already sitting there, waiting for my arrival. I bought my lunch and made my way to our secluded table. I passed by Bubba and he shot me a smile, so I smiled back. I looked next to him to see Fionna, his best friend. In all honesty, I loved her, and I think she has a crush on Bubba. Unfortunately, he's completely oblivious to her and pays all of his attention to school work. Across from the two was some raven haired kid, and he shot a glare at me. He had crimson like eyes and- wait... Crimson? They kind of looked like- "Hey Bonniboo," I heard a familiar voice say. I turned to see Marceline standing right behind me with a tray in her hand. The raven haired boy sitting at the table scoffed and Marceline looked down at him, "Huh, looks like you made friends. Congratulations," she snarled and look at me, "Bonnie, this is my twin brother, Marshall Lee. Marsh, this is my friend Bonnibel," she said, motioning her hand towards me.

"Whatever," I heard him say under his breath. Marceline took her tray in one hand and slapped Marshall upside the head with her free hand. "OW!" he yelled, now rubbing the back of him head, "That hurt, y'know."

She snicked, "It was supposed to, dumbass," she said shaking her head, "C'mon Bon-Bon, lets go." Marceline held her tray with two hands once more and we made our way to our table.

"Hey guys," Finn said, digging into his food. Jake did the say and we heard them say "mmm" in between chews. Marceline and I nodded and we all sat in comfortable silence, eating our food.

When lunch was over, Finn and Jake made their way down the hall going to their next class, "So, what do ya have next?" Marceline casually asked and looked down at me. I scrambled to find my schedule and pulled it out, running my finger down the page, looking for my next class. "Music with Mr. Petrikov," I stated and she smiled.

"Same," she said and looked ahead of us. We walked in an awkward silence until we arrived to the music room. When we walked in, the room was pretty empty, except for a group of girls in the back that included Lisa-Sue Panker, a.k.a LSP, and a few of Embers friends. When they saw me, they sneered and continued talking to each other.

Marceline casually walked over to Mr. Petrikov's desk and sat down on it, "What the hell are you doing?" I asked walking over to her. Why's she sitting on the desk? She's going to get yelled at!

"Eh, trust me," She said coolly and picked up the guitar leaning next to his desk and strumming a tune. It was... Beautiful. I'm guessing she knows how to play guitar?

"Marceline, how many times do I have to tell you to _not_ to touch my stuff when I'm not in the room?" an older man asked, walking into the room. He had white hair and a white beard with pale skin. He must be Mr. Petrikov...

"C'mon Simon, it's not like I'm gonna break anything," she said sarcastically and gave him a smirk. He simply rolled his eyes and sat down in his chair before shooing her off and claiming his guitar. She scoffed and walked to a seat in the front of the room and I sat down beside her.

"Simon?" I asked, still confused by the whole situation.

She nodded and looked at me, "He's my private music teacher. I never spent much time with my dad, so I spent most of my time with him. He's basically like a second father to me," She said before looking back to the front of the room.

"Okay class, this is just going to be a free period for today. We will be having an actual class tomorrow, after I finish up collecting the things we're going to be doing throughout the year," and payed his attention to a stack of papers in front of him.

Everyone started talking again and Marceline and I chatted about the classes we had and how our day was. Since music was my last period for the day, I was going to board the bus directly from here. When the bell rang and they dismissed us, Marceline and I walked out of the school, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Bonniboo," She snickered. Just then, she said, "Oh yeah, here," she handed me a small piece of paper with a phone number on it, "Text me some time," She said with a half-hearted smile before jogging away and onto her bus. I stared in shock down at the piece of paper and sprinted to my bus, sitting down next to Bubba before it left.

Wow, I can't wait to go back again tomorrow.

**Okay guys, I'm SUPER sorry it took so long to update. I was busy all day *sigh*. I have band practice all day tomorrow, too, so it might take a while to update...**

**Also: I added Marshall into this because I want him to be with someone sooo...**

**Would you guys want him shipped with Bubba or Fionna? Please leave your choice in the Reviews, thanks! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

** Bonnibel's POV:**

Bubba and I exited the bus and made our way down the sidewalk into out "humble abode". We walked inside to find an empty house, nothing new. Our father was still at work and our mother was out running errands. It's been like this almost every day for the past few years. I decided to go upstairs to sort through my messy papers, "I'll be up in my room if you need me," I said to Bubba as I made my way upstairs. I closed my door behind me and sat down in my queen sized bed. I pulled out a binder with folders in it and emptied my papers across my bed. As I sorted through them, I came across a small, folded up piece of paper. I opened it and smiled, remembering where it came from. I reached over and grabbed my cellphone and dialed the number.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey, Marceline."

"_Oh, hey Bonniboo, what's up?_"

"Nothing, I was just checking to make sure you gave me your real number. You never really know..."

"_Nah, I completely understand. I wouldn't lie to you about something like that anyway. If I didn't want you to have my number, I wouldn't have given it to you," _I could tell she had a smirk on her face.

I tried to suppress a blush from forming across my face, looking for something to say, "I uh..." I stuttered before she interrupted me.

_"Hey uh," _she cleared her throat,_ "Would you wanna maybe hang out this weekend? Glob knows I'll probably need help considering I'm not used to learning different ways from multiple teachers," _I could have sworn there was a hint of... Fear in her voice? Was she nervous?,_ "U-Unless you don't want to which is completely fi-" _she tried to continue until I cut her off.

"I'd love to Marcy," I stated with enthusiasm, " Well, I gotta go. I have to get back to sorting my papers. I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?"

_"See you tomorrow, Bonniboo," _Marceline stated before hanging up the phone.

I clutched my phone to my chest, blushing like an idiot. My heart was racing and I bit my lip. _She asked to hang out with me... Me! I never thought she would ask me... _I put my phone aside and finished sorting through my papers to go make dinner for Bubba and I.

**Marcelines POV:**

I hung up the phone and tossed it somewhere on my bed. I laid back and rested my hands on my face, "I can't believe she said yes..." I mumbled to myself. She's pretty damn cute if I do say so myself. Perfect eyes. Perfect smile. Perfect curves... Damn, she has it all.

_I doubt she feels the same. I mean... Look at me. Long, knotty black hair, crimson eyes, sharp teeth. Who would want something like this? Besides, she's probably straight... _I smirked. _Wait, no. You're not turning her bi just because of your selfishness... Unless she already is? Maybe I can push her to see..._ My thoughts were interrupted when my bedroom door slammed open, "you're a bitch, you know that?" I heard an all to familiar voice say walking towards me.

"It's called love, young one," I said sarcastically, removing my hands from my face to find crimson eyes looking into mine.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Look, I need to talk to you about something," he said in a serious tone, taking his gaze away from me, "How did dad react when, you know..." He asked and shrugged his shoulders.

"When I told him I was a lesbian?" I asked, now sitting up and looking at him with the same seriousness he gave me. He nodded his head, focusing his eyes on my bed, "Well, he just kind of shrugged it off. In all honesty, I think he just didn't know how to react," I shrugged, "It's me. You never know what kind of shit I'll get myself into." He smiled and shook his head. I then focused my attention to the question and widened my eyes a bit, "Are you gay?" I asked, trying to stare into his eyes.

He sat down on his bed with his back facing me and rested his arms on his knees, dropping his head down. He nodded and ran his slender fingers through his raven hair, "I'm terrified to tell him Marcy... I don't want him to be ashamed of his only son being gay," he said in a saddened voice that was actually heart breaking to me.

I didn't want to see him like this. He was always the stronger one of the two of us. Always the one to have my back and stick up for me when I needed him. I moved over next to him and rested my head on his shoulder, rubbing his back, "Don't be scared, Marsh. You need to learn to stick up for yourself. Besides, he's gonna find out sooner or later if you really wanna date guys. Who is it anyway? That strawberry blonde kid you sat across from today?" He smiled and nodded.

"I want to ask him out so bad, I'm almost positive he likes me back," He said immediately perking up and making eye contact with me for the first time since he walked into my room.

I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder, "Then what are you waiting for? Just go for it. The worst thing he could say is no. Besides, you can hide a boyfriend until you work up the courage to tell dad, right?" He smiled and nodded, pulling me into an embrace. I hugged him back and we sat there for a few seconds until we heard both of our stomach's grumble, "Wanna go out to eat? I think there's a new restaurant in town and I wanna go try it."

He nodded, "Sure, I'll go start the car," and just like that, he was out the door. I grabbed a small shoulder bag and put phone, money, and my ID in it. You never know, right? I made my way outside and hopped in the car. We backed out of the driveway and made our way downtown.

**Bonnibel's POV:**

When I walked into the kitchen, I realized mom hadn't gone shopping in a while. That must be where she is not... "What are you making?" Bubba asked as he walked in, leaning on the island.

"Mom didn't buy food. Do you want me to go get food or do you wanna go out?" I asked, leaning on the opposite side. He thought about it for a minute. He heard my stomach growl and laughed.

"Mine as well go out at this point. Mom's probably out buying food," He said casually and walking over to the coat rack and putting on his pink sweatshirt. I nodded and ran upstairs, grabbing my phone and wallet. We walked outside and made our way downtown, "Mom and dad said they're going to get me a car soon, so we won't always have to walk."

I nodded and smiled. Walking was a pain in the ass, but is was good exercise, right? "That's good, It's about time," We both laughed and talked about school on the way there.

When we got in town, we decided on the closest restaurant we could find. Turns out it's new, too, so we'll have to test a lot of their food. I smirked and heard my stomach growl at the thought. Bubba opened the door for me and we walked in. After about a few seconds, I heard somone cough and say, "Bonnibel?"

**Marceline's POV:**

When Marshall and I got here, they immediately seated us. Since there was no more tables for two, they seated us in one for four. Our waitress came out with drinks and told us to wait for the other waitress to take our order. As I took a sip of my soda, I saw familiar pink hair walk in. I turned my attention towards it and before I knew it, I choked on my drink exclaiming, "Bonnibel?" loud enough for her to hear.

She looked over at me, startled. She Grabbed Bubba's wrist and made her way over to our table. As they were walking, I looked t see an embarrassed Marshall looking away, blushing. I giggled at his appearance and turned my attention back to the pink haired teen, "Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked, no longer paying attention to her brother.

"Well, it _is_ a restaurant that _anyone _can go to, is it not?" I asked her jokingly and she laughed. Damn, she has a perfect laugh too, "Wanna sit with us?" At this, Marshall immediately perked up and glared at me. I smiled and moved in, letting the pinkette sit with me.

Fortunately, Bubba had to sit with Marshall, which made it awkward for the three of us, most likely considering Bonniebel has absolutely no clue about the two. The waitress came over and took all of our orders after we explained to her that we "forgot to mention we were meeting up". She was still pretty confused by the time she left, but we just laughed about it, "So, I'm guessing you two are friends? I mean after all, you were sitting by each other at lunch today."

Both boys blushed lightly, refusing to communicate or even look at each other. They both nodded and focused their gaze on the table. I smirked and kicked Marshall under the table, receiving a glare. Shortly after, we got our food and we all indulged in comfortable silence. When we finished, Bonnie and I had an argument about who was going to pay and we ended up on just agreeing to pay half and half. As we walked out, I elbowed Marshall and once again, received a glare. What caught me off guard was Bubba walking up to Marsh and saying, "Can I have a word with you?" Marshall nodded and blushed a bit. He looked back at me and I waved my hands in a shooing motion.

He and Bubba walked over to one side of the parking lot and started talking. I decided to pay my attention to a perky little pinkette and walked up to her, "I had a great time tonight," She said standing next to Marsh's car and smiling at me.

I smiled back, "Me too," I leaned against the car, "How'd you get here?" I asked noticing there were'nt any other cars in the lot besides Marsh's.

"We walked... Bubba doesn't have a car yet. He actually told me on the way here that our parents told him they're getting him one soon," She stated enthusiastically.

"Oh, I see. Do you want a ride? I'm sure Marsh doesn't give two shits." I saw a look of guilt on her face.

"A-Are you sure? I really don't want to be a burden on you two..." She mumbled and I grabbed her shoulders.

I looked her in the eyes and said, "Bonnie, you're not a freaking burden. It's never a bad thing to help another person out," she faintly smiled and nodded. I blushed slightly realizing how close our faces were, and let go of her shoulders when I heard footsteps walking towards us. I turned around to find two boys blushing profoundly, walking side by side. I smirked at Marshall and all he did was smile at me, "Took you two long enough."

We all piled into the car. Bubba sat in the front with Marshall driving and Bonnie and I sat in the back. It was a loud drive home, but nobody seemed to mind. When we dropped then two off, I climbed in the front next to Marshall and he told me all about his conversation with Bubba. Apparently, Bubba said that he had liked Marshall since they first met and has been meaning to ask him out, but never worked up the courage to. In all honesty, I don't know that I've ever seen Marsh this happy. I was happy for him.

When we got home, I immediately went to my bedroom and thought about the pink haired girl until I had drifted asleep. I couldn't wait to see her again tomorrow...

**Whatya think? Was it okay? It's not as long as I wanted it to be, but it'll do. I added up my votes and Gumlee beat Fiolee by one vote, so there ya have it, Gumlee in the making. By the way, sorry I flipped back and forth between Bonnibel and Marceline. I wasn't going to at first, but I decided it would probably be better to have both POV's. Please review :D**


End file.
